2307
by Gothmonkey642
Summary: A SasaNaru fic, cute and actiony! Enjoy!
1. Prolouge and the tests

**Hello readers, here is my new story. It's set in the future and I don't mention any names and such until later in the story. If it gets too confusing review and let me know .!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the two main characters nor the one minor character, but I can still make them uber OOC.**

**Claimer: I own the plot and ideas for such.**

The year is 2307 and the world is in a depression.

The world currencies have disappeared and developed countries like the US, Europe, Asia and Russia have all collapsed and are no better than the other non-developed countries. Food supplies have been long ago disintegrated and the world has to live off of a "recycled tofu" which is an artificial tasteless substitute for dairies, grains, fruits and vegetables. Meat is still obtainable, but is highly close to being lost forever like the other food groups.

With what technology they have left, Asia is trying to come up with ways to create multiple food supplies that will keep a person healthy, full and make the food actually have taste to it. It was a start.

First, they made fruits and vegetables by growing the tofu and adding fruit and vegetable extract that they had saved up just for that occasion, and feed it to children and adults.

The experiment was a success.

The same went for dairies and grains, now they wanted to try to recreate the meats that they had lost years ago. Keyword in that sentence: **TRY.**

The room was dark on the side where the lab workers were watching on the other side of the one-way mirror. They were observing the two lab testers named 10842 and 10906, their real names long forgotten amongst the testing facility walls. In front of the two men were meat samples, one of an exotic panther that is highly endangered while the other was the eggs of a hawk that had long ago died out of species. The test today is to see the remanufactured meats and what they do once consumed by humans.

10842, a blonde blue eyes man with tan skin who was found on their doors with the police, he was sent there to atone for a crime, which he claimed, to have not committed. He was to stay as their test subject for the next 20 years, that is, if he lived that long.

10906, a black haired man with blackish tinted eyes and pale skin, he was a son of a wealthy family, but back in 2298, when the worlds depression hit a hard point, the family hit it with just as much force. Not having any money to feed the remainder of their family, they sold off their children, the dark haired man being one of them. Long ago forgetting his birth name or birth parents, but the pain of lose still lingered along with him.

Together they stood in a white tiled room, not knowing which side of the room the scientist were on. The whole room was white except for themselves and the table of food. Soon the speakers squeaked on:

"Subject number 10842, taste sample number 1." The voice of an unknown scientist commanded.

The blonde man reached for the red meat, not actually knowing it was an exotic animal or not, and popped it into his mouth. He chewed on the tough meat, allowing the tiniest bit of juice and saliva mix on his tongue. Then he swallowed and the speakers squeaked back on:

"Subject number 10842, deliberate on what you tasted ."

The blonde man looked up and said in a monotone voice, "tough at first but the meat was edible."

The scientist on the other side wrote down what 10842 had said and then they turned the speaker on again:

"Subject number 10906, preside to taste sample number two."

The pale man looked over to his right to the blonde man who had a monotone look to his face. The blonde looked up and nodded to the pale man, answering his unasked question. 10906 reached a pale hand out and placed the hawk egg in his mouth.

The egg was softer than the meat chunk of sample one. Many juices leaked from the egg on the man's tongue and the meat was quickly dissolved and swallowed. When he was done, the speaker came on:

"Subject number 10906, deliber-"

"It was soft and moist. It dissolved quickly, it was edible." The man interrupted the voice and told the scientist.

There was a silence when finally, the voice came back on:

"That will be all for now, you both will be escorted to your dorms."

A door appeared out of nowhere on the white tiled wall and opened as the two men walked towards it and were greeted by two guards who, once the blonde and pale man walked through the door, handcuffed the men together.

Leading them down redundant hall ways finally ending in front of a plain white door, one guard slid the card into the key pad and watched as the doors slid open. Once the doors were open, the blonde and pale man were lead into the room. Once inside, the guards exited, closing the door behind them.

The lights, that, thanks to future technology, turn on whenever human bodies are present at a certain hour, flickered on, allowing the two men to see the surroundings of there dorm room. Not like it really mattered since they knew the cell blind folded.

Within the room were two beds, one on one wall and one on the other. Then on the wall in between the two beds is a window that showed a shining, bright fall day where the sun shone at noon, people littered the streets smiling and talking.

It was all an illusion.

After many years in the depression, some scientists designed the Hollo-Window. The windows would show what the earth looked like before the o-zone had disintegrated, or before the economy had collapsed, or before almost all wildlife known to man became extinct. Yes and that is what the two men had to watch everyday as "persuasion" to do testing.

The pale man sat on his bed, closing his tired eyes. His body was unusually drained of all energy. The pale man shook hid head multiple times but his eyes continued to close until, finally, he fell into an unconscious sleep.

The blond man walked to the opposing bed and as soon as he laid down his body started to burn. He let out silent screams, heat swelling and closing his voice, his insides were boiling to the point of melting his skin right off his bones, his nerves were screaming, feeling like they were going to burst within him. Soon it traveled from his arms and legs, detonating his nerve endings on his spine, finally reaching his brain and the man blacked out.

It was a late hour as the security camera in the pale and blonde man's room moved around catching glimpses of the two. The room was dark this late, but the o-zone was so messed up that night and day were the same thing. They still had the same times just you can't tell unless you had a clock.

The room was dark with the Hollo-Window showing a crescent moon which emitted artificial light into the room only slightly. The two bodies rested soundly. Then the security camera lost its connection and the TV monitor for said camera went into a black and white static before turning off entirely.

Then, within the closed confides of the dorm room, the two men's bodies began to transform.

The pale man shifted to his side as his hair began changing into dark brown and black while his skin tone became tanner to where he looked beige. Then an immense heat covered him as he tossed and turned in the bed before resting again on his right side. Then his upper back began to bulge. His shirt began to rip and then two large lumps erupted from his back and unfurled to reveal large dark brown and black wings. The sweat cooled on his forehead as he returned to his restless sleep.

While that was happening, the blonde man's body began to boil again except not as hot. His hair turned from blonde to a shade in between blonde and light brown. His skin morphed into a dusty bronze shade, then his ears morphed into long pointed cat like ears. His cheeks formed whisker like marks, and his open mouth showed newly elongated canine teeth.

The man tossed and turned trying to find a cool spat in all the heat, finally resting on his lest side, kicking the flimsy sheets off of him and stilled for a moment. Then a bulge made itself visible in the back of his pants, finally ripping and revealing a tail that matched his hair. Then he finally cooling down, he went into a quiet sleep.

The next "morning" the two men woke up feeling very energetic and restless. Both men looked at one another and froze. The once pale man that gained wings, turned to the new cat boy and said, " What the hell happened to you?"

**Ok, first chapter, tell me what you think so I can write more! Review please, Ariagatou! **

**Nikki**


	2. Escape

**Hey readers, second chapter up! Not much yaoi in here unless you want to interpret it like that. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or another main character that will appear in later chapters.**

**Claimer: I own the ideas for this story and such**

The once tan man who gain cat ears narrowed his now violet eyes at the other man, and allowed his ears to flatten back and answered, "what do you mean what happened to me, you should look at yourself!"

The winged man felt something heavy on his back. He reached back and felt feathers, pulling one out, wincing at the pain, he examined it. He then reached for one lock of his hair and compared it to the feather. They both were the same shades. He put his hair back and placed the feather on the bed.

"I must be dreaming, all this testing is finally messing with my head." The man said as he rubbed his head. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He then felt his back shift and a huge wing came to rap loosely around his torso.

He looked at the wing that covered most of his torso and a fourth of his face. The man in front of him was grinning showing off his elongated canines, "I don't think this is a dream."

The man with wings unfurled that one wing and it touched the only door leading to the room, then he curled it back behind him with the other one and continued glaring at the other man, "You know you look different too, right?"

The grin on the cat boy's face left as he but his hands in front of his face. His newly violet eyes went wide as he examined his new bronze skin as well as his nails which became longer and shaper. He traced the out line of his face, feeling over the scars at first then up to his hair, running his clawed fingers through it then down his ears to find them pointed, long and furry. He tugged on them, feeling pain spring into his mind.

"What the hell?" He said as his hands skimmed over his body and behind it to find his new tail. He tugged on it hard, feeling the pain erupt around his lower back.

The cat man then faced the winged man slowly, "What happened to us?" He said as if he didn't trust his own voice.

The winged man stood up and said, as he walked towards the Hollo-Window, which was showing a moist sunrise, "I think it had something to do with the meat we at yesterday." Then he stepped in front of the window, "Damn scientist. Don't know what the hell they're doing." And with that, he punched the Hollo-Window in, leaving a gapping wall showing the bleak and desolate outside. It was a breath of thin air from all the white.

Not even having time to question the winged mans antics, as the alarm went off wildly, they jumped out of the hole from the 62nd floor.

As they fell, four guards looked down at the two men as they fell. Not seeing the wings or the tail yet, they assumed they would die from the fall. But, then, one guard looked closely to the darker man to see what looked like wings. He beckoned the other guards to the window to see the wings begin to move s if trying to fly. The one guard turned to the others, "The Director will want to hear of this." They all filed out the room to report what they saw and to turn the alarm off.

As they fell, the winged man kept thinking, 'Flap your wings!' over and over again. The wind rushing past his ears was making it hard to concentrate, as well as the fact that the ground was getting closer. He looked at the cat boy to see the scared face on him and his heart gripped inside of him. He strained his mind until his shoulders and all the muscles in his back started to move together. His wings unfurled and started flapping clumsily but effectively. The ground wasn't rushing towards him as fast now, but his room mate was still falling, and gaining speed. He called out to him franticly, "IDIOT!"

The cat boy looked up, still with a scared look on his face, not noticing the obvious insult. The winged man reached his hand out, "GRAB MY HAND!"

The cat man franticly grabbed for it, the winged man tipped his wings in and they came together. The cat man held on to his partner as they slowly descended to the side walk outside of the institution.

They found an abandoned building in the outskirts of the city. They had no idea what time it was and they were both hungry. As they laid there wondering what to do, the cat boy raised his head and threw a pebble at the winged man resting on the opposing wall. Hearing the pebble hit something then fall to the floor made the cat boy grin slyly. A groan was heard then the cat man saw, with his enhanced eyesight, the other man sit up.

The grown man sat up and asked, as he rubbed the side of his head that the pebble had hit, "What was that for idiot?"

"I need to know some things." He said, his eyes gleaming seriously.

The winged man sat up all the way up and moved his way next to the man occupying the run down room with him. Neither made eye contact as the winged man started what would be the longest conversation they would ever hold, "I'll tell you everything you want to know, but it would be nice to at least title you with something other than idiot."

"Well I don't remember my real name." the man answered, "But I remember this one scientist who was nice to me. He had brown hair that was up in a spiked ponytail and a long horizontal scar on the bridge of hid nose," slightly smiling at the fond memory, the man continued, "And he never called me by that stupid number or 'subject' unless we were in a test lab, but alone, he would call me Naruto, because I was so much like his own son who had died many years ago…"

There was a moment of silence. The winged man listened to any noise that Naruto might make. He heard a sniff and split second sparkle appear on the other man's face. Naruto wiped away what tears he had let fall and replaced the saddened face to of slight happiness, "So is there a name I can call you other than bastard?"

The winged man closed his eyes, "Bastard, clever, but no, I do like to be called Sasuke, after a very heroic samurai back many millenniums ago. I've read books on him, well, at least the ones that haven't been lost in the depression."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and stuck his hand out, "So, I'm Sasuke and you're Naruto, what do you want to know?"

Naruto shook Sasuke's hand, "First of all, why did we escape that way?"

Sasuke turned deadly serious, "We needed to escape then. We have these new changes to our bodies and I'm pretty sure they probably don't know what it is either. If we didn't leave then they would have tested every single part of our body until they found out in detail what caused this."

He turned to Naruto, "And after they find out what they did to us, they'll want to duplicate it, make more human hybrids." Sasuke go quiet, scared of what he himself was saying, "They could make an army. They test us and make others like us only stronger, better, and when they have no use for us anymore, when we be come obsolete, they'll terminate us."

"How do you know!?" Naruto yelled standing up, his entire body shaken by Sasuke's words.

"Because that is what this world is like. Only the strong will survive and the weak will be over shadowed by the strong until they disappear completely." Sasuke answered calmly.

Naruto just slumped down and stayed quiet. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Naruto finally spoke, "I know they'll try and find us, but we are going to need inside help with this."

Sasuke shot his head up, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto looked right at him, "Face it Sasuke, we're freaks, we can't do things like go out in public like this. We need help from someone else, someone we can trust. It would also help to have someone who works on the inside to help us. Then we can know when things are happening and it would if they were a scientist then they could tell us what happened to us and if they told us what are new bodies are capable of."

Sasuke thought this over, "Ok, we'll get help."

"Until this all blows over and they forget about us?" Naruto inquired as he walked to the door.

"I don't think it will ever get to that point in time." Sasuke answered walking out the door with Naruto behind him.

**Well there it is, the second chapter, and you all know the drill. REVIEW FOR MORE!!!!!! It makes me happy .**

**Nikki**

**P.S- If I can get at least 8 reviews the next chapter will come faster! **


	3. Salvation Army

**Hi! 3****rd**** chapter, so sorry I didn't update earlier but I had to revise and edit this in my notebook before I typed it and I need to add some things just so you guys don't get confused:**

**Naruto is 18 and so is Sasuke, Naruto has been in the institution for 6 years and Sasuke 8, the people you share a room with changes every month or two so that you don't make too many friends with the other subjects, it just so happened that Naruto and Sasuke were paired together, go figure. Iruka didn't tell the institution that his son had died and that is vital later.**

**So now the hard part deep breath I do not own anything but this idea and all plot lines for it, not the characters themselves.**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunasusasunaru**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting outside of a run down Salvation Army. The store was only two blocks away from the abandoned apartment that they were saying at temporarily. Why were they at a rundown Salvation Army you ask? Well the simple answer to that question is that they needed new clothes; the institution plain white jump suits weren't working to well for them so they came here to find some new treads so they could get into the institution with out anyone noticing anything to weird.

But then another question arises, were do you get the money to buy even cheap clothes when you don't have any money? Easy! You steal it. And that is what our heroes were here to do. Sasuke waited on the roof while Naruto checked around the door to see if the coast was clear then signaled Sasuke down and they walked into the unlocked back storage room door.

The storage rooms were huge, dark, and loud from the large faulty air condition that clanked as it tried to work once more. Long pathways and on either side were large tall gates that were labeled with what ever the content inside of it was. Looking up, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a cage that was labeled 'Bags' and they stepped inside. Sasuke grabbed a plain black and red back pack as Naruto grabbed a red and orange checkered back pack and left. Looking at the different labels such as 'Strollers', 'Bed spread', and 'Furniture' until they found the cage that said 'Shirt' and entered.

Naruto walked to the men's section and he and Sasuke started searching. Naruto was the first to find a shirt he liked. It was all black with the words 'I do my own stunts' in white letters and a white person on it. Naruto showed it to Sasuke who in turn showed Naruto two shirts he found, the first was a all black shirt that had the words 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because your all the same' and the other was a black shirt that had the words 'Fallen Angel' on the front and on the back were two black wings. Naruto stared at them before running back and, after a few moments, came back with a black shirt that had in crimson dripping words 'Ruler of the night' and a pair of evil red eyes staring back at you form the shirt. Sasuke nodded to the shirt and the boys placed the shirts into the bags they had 'borrowed'.

The left the cage and walked down the corridor until they found the cage that was labeled 'Pants' and walking into it. Naruto walked to the men's section and he and Sasuke looked among the pairs of pants that were there. Sasuke was the first to find two comfortable pairs that he really liked. One was plain black cargo pants with many pockets while the other was a pair of slightly baggy dark blue jeans with a faded skull on the right back pocket. Naruto had Sasuke help him find some pants, Naruto found one pair that went with his crimson shirt, a pair of baggy black jeans with crimson stripes horizontally across the knee cap and on the bottom of both the legs. The other pair Sasuke found, they were dark blue, almost back, jeans that had white stripes going sown the sides of them and a chain on it. Naruto smile and muttered an 'arigato' before he put his new jeans in his bag and they left the cage after shutting it.

Next, They found the 'Coat' section next to the 'Pants' section so they walked in and they had to look for a minute before they found the windbreakers and sweatshirts. Naruto grabbed a black hooded sweatshirt that had a cool yellow, orange and red symbol that looked like a lions head and Sasuke found a all black windbreaker that was large enough to fall a little past his lower back if he tucked his wings in tightly, but not to where it hurt him greatly.

They put the coats in their bags and left the cage and walked a little while before they found 'Accessories' and walked in. There were racks of shoes, hats and scarves, jewelry, and sun glasses. Naruto went to the hats and Sasuke to the shoes. Naruto looked the racks and found himself a dark grass green messenger boy hat and a black skull cap with red skulls and cross bones along the rim for Sasuke. Naruto walked into the shoes section where Sasuke was trying on some black vans, Naruto tried on some black and white chuck tailors and found them to fit perfectly with extra room. Sasuke stood up and walked out with Naruto right behind him before he snapped his fingers and ran back in. Sasuke watched as the blonde ran to the 'Sunglasses' and return with two pairs of dark tinted shades that hid their eyes from anyone that was even a foot from them.

They continued on until they found the 'Underclothes' cage and walked in, and Naruto was blushing profoundly. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "What's wrong, you've never went shopping for boxers?"

Naruto nodded and pushed past Sasuke hearing him snort behind him. Naruto looked around and pulled off two shorts, on was black and the other was orange. He saw Sasuke standing next to the door to the gate and they both left and Naruto looked up to Sasuke, "So Sasuke, what did you get?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto real quick then smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Naruto blushed again and keep quiet until they left the storage room and were back outside.

Naruto pulled the back pack on his back and had to help Sasuke put his on, trying not to rip his wings, and after a few minutes, they finally had the bag on with out it getting in the way of Sasuke's wings. Naruto then felt his feet being lifted from the ground. Naruto got wide eyed and clung to Sasuke and Sasuke launched them both into the sky and made it to the apartment in less than three minutes. In that time, Naruto took notice of the ruined remains of Tokyo and that all was left were large company buildings. But then Naruto looked up at Sasuke to find that he was very fascinated in the way Sasuke's arm muscles tightened every now and again, to make sure Naruto did not fall. Naruto stole glances at the emotionless face of Sasuke and controlled his hands as so that they would not reach up to touch Sasuke's face to see if Sasuke would make any reaction from the action. Not only that but Sasuke's extremely rapid heart beat was lulling Naruto to sleep. And after a while, Sasuke was carrying a sleeping cat boy.

Finally reaching the building that was for now 'home', Sasuke entered the room silently and placed Naruto on the floor and covered him with his new sweatshirt. Sasuke unzipped his own bag and pulled out his fallen angel shirt and dark blue jeans, his vans, boxers (**A/N: I'm not saying what color!)** and began to get dressed. Naruto choose this time to wake up to see a shirtless Sasuke with his back to him. With dark wings, dark spiked hair and slight tan skin, that was chiseled and smooth, Sasuke passed off a very sexy dark angel.

Naruto quickly, before Sasuke could say anything, opened his bag and pulled out the dark blue jeans with white stripes and the black and white lettered shirt and changed quickly. When his shirt was pulled over, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring intently at him. Naruto 'eeped' as Sasuke came face to face with Naruto and looked deeply into his eyes. Naruto's body was so hot he felt like he was going to melt, but the thing was that Sasuke was the one causing the heat. And Naruto liked it and, unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was arguing with himself if he should take advantage of how close they were and kiss the blonde.

Then Sasuke just put his shirt in front of Naruto's face and asked a simple question, "Do you think you could cut two slits into this for me?"

Naruto took the shirt to see it was the fallen angel shirt and turned it to the side with wings on it. Naruto stuck out a clawed finger and proceeded to make two foot long slits in the shirt. Once the slits were made, Naruto handed the shirt back to Sasuke who just looked at the shirt for a minute before looking back at Naruto.

"Do you think you could help me…put this on?" said Sasuke as he turned around so only his back was facing Naruto; Sasuke didn't want Naruto to see him blushing.

"Sure," answered Naruto as he helped Sasuke.

Soon, after they fitted on the windbreaker and hats and glasses, Naruto and Sasuke looked like two everyday teenagers on a tour of the institution. Because the o-zone layer is almost gone, large coats, hats, and glasses are always worn to protect a person from harmful UV rays. So when the two boys walked in the building, the guards didn't question them about their attire. The guards checked their bags and their pockets and didn't find anything suspicious so they let them walk by in to the lobby of the institution. When they were a good 10 feet from the guards, Sasuke and Naruto let out the breath that they were holding.

The main lobby was huge; it had large scale Hollo-windows that showed a magnificent sunrise. The windows themselves stretched up to about 70 feet before the ceiling stopped your view. Scanning the ceiling only to see a hologram that slowly spun, facing the entire room, was a man who was at the moment, speaking American and when he finished, he started speaking Japanese:

"Hello guests. Welcome to the Alex T. Smith Correctional and testing center. If, for any chance, there are any questions, please take tem to the front desk directly under me. Loitering is not allowed, so unless you have a scheduled appointment, please exit through the front doors, and all schools that have come for the institution tour please go to the door to the left of the front desk."

Then the voice stopped as pictures of Naruto and Sasuke were shown on the large widescreen TV, the pictures were of Naruto and Sasuke before they had eaten the meat, then the voice spoke, only more seriously:

"Attention citizens and personals, these two men you see are escaped criminals and are highly dangerous. They must be caught before they can cause damage to, not only Japan, but to the world. There is a 2,000,000 yen reward for any information about their whereabouts or their bodies returned to the institution…alive or dead." And then the voice paused before it spoke again only this time in Russian.

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru**

**Yeah! And the next chapter will be up later but not unless you review! Review more than once I don't care but it really makes us writers write when readers, you guessed it, review so press that purple button and write stuff!**


	4. Back to the Intitution

**Hello everyone, I have good news and bad news. Bad news is I didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter so I was sad good news is that even though I didn't get that many reviews I still feel like posting this chapter so you all better be happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one! Next chapter I'm not even putting a disclaimer since you all should know this and it hurts so much to write it anyway.**

**Claimer: I own the ideas and plots of this story and I own all the shirts and pants named a few chapters back.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 4!**

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasu**

The pictures of Naruto and Sasuke remained on the wide screen and stayed there with their serial numbers in front of them. Sasuke turned to face Naruto's tinted eyes staring back at him. Naruto smiled and Sasuke relaxed as they both walked to the front desk.

The women at the front desk had dark violet hair with clear hazy eyes that she almost looked blind until she looked up to examine the two men in front of her. She then looked back down franticly flipping through the papers until the two men reached the desk. She stopped looking through her papers and looked up at the two men and stuttered out, "M-may I h-he-help y-you?"

Sasuke took his glasses off and looked the receptionist in the eyes, "Yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we see Iruka Uzumaki?" (I forgot what Iruka's real last name so don't kill me!)

The young women, Hinata Hyuuga by her name tag, kept her eyes on them, "D-do you h-ha-have an ap -appointm- ment?"

Sasuke looked to Naruto, "He'll be expecting us, can you call him and tell him Naruto is here to see him?"

Hinata's eyes soon lit up, "Right away, anything for Mr.Uzumaki's son."

Soon, Hinata was on the phone asking foe Iruka that his son and a friend were here to see him. AS soon as she hung up the phone, two guards came and escorted them through the door on the right of the desk. Naruto turned to face the receptionist one last time to see her smile and Naruto couldn't help smile back as the door closed, no longer allowing him to see Hinata. He turned to face in front of him as the guard pressed the '20' floor button on the door and Naruto felt the elevator rise for a few seconds before stopping and opening to a long hallway of white. Naruto had a chill run up his spine as the two guards lead them to Iruka's room. A thought went through Naruto and Sasuke's mind, 'I just hope we can escape this time.'

The white redundant hallway brought back many memories of walking down them and wondering what was behind the other doors. Though, their musing was interrupted, when they reached a door that had a small label on the side: Room 2081, Iruka Uzumaki.

The guard knocked on the door and there was a muffled 'come in' and they opened the door with a card and walked into a room too see a plain white room that was decorated with white leather couches and a plasma screen TV that could be hidden within the wall, a kitchen space with a island bar in the middle with granite counter tops (It was a rock like granite but very common and cheap) and stainless steel fridge and stove. In the living room there was a hallway that lead to the bed rooms and bathrooms.

Iruka came from the kitchen area to see the two boys. He then looked to the guards and said, "Thank you for escorting my son and his friend here, I can take it from here."

The guards bowed and exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Iruka grabbed Naruto and hugged him tightly, looking close to tears.

"Oh, Naruto, I heard you had escaped, why did you leave!?'

Naruto turned from Iruka to Sasuke, who in turn, nodded and removed his skull cap as Naruto pulled away from Iruka, "Iruka, this is Sasuke, he helped me escape and we had a very good reason for running away."

Iruka crossed his arms and looked at them sternly, "Well you better start explaining."

Naruto turned to Sasuke who spoke for the first time since they had been in Iruka's room, "You might want to sit down," Iruka sat down and Sasuke continued, "Now we will explain if you promise not to the institution know we are here."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Sasuke sighed, "You'll know soon just promise."

Iruka nodded, "Promise now tell me why I have to keep so many secrets!?"

Sasuke then removed his coat and allowed his wings to expanded and stretch before pulling them back in comfortably against his back. Naruto removed his shades and hat to give his ears a good scratch as they twitched this way and that then taking off his coat as well to let his tail swish around behind him.

Iruka's face was frozen in shock; his jaw was slack as he looked over the two boys. His eyes were wide as he stood up as soon as Sasuke moved his wings and Naruto twitched his ears.

Iruka walked up to Naruto slowly, reaching his arms out and first touched Naruto's hair, threading it with his fingers. Then down to his ears and felt them move at his touch, then Iruka looked into Naruto's violet eyes to them alternate from normal pupils to slits then back again. Iruka took Naruto's hands into his own to examine the dirty claws when Naruto spoke up, " My teeth changed too."

Iruka watched as Naruto smiled broadly to show the canines that elongated. Iruka looked back into Naruto's eyes, "What happened to you?"

Sasuke spoke up again, "One or two days ago, during a lab to test the cloned meat, we ate it and woke up the next day looking like this," He said as he pointed to himself and Naruto to make a point.

Iruka looked at Sasuke then to Naruto, "But why did you runaway?!" Iruka said angrily, "The scientists here could have helped you understand how this happened, we could have saved you, now your wanted men. Is that what you wanted!?" Iruka said as he shook Naruto roughly by the shoulders.

Naruto looked to Sasuke who decided to answer the unasked question, "If the scientist found out that these things happened to me and Naruto, yes they would try to understand what happened to us but then they would go and try to duplicate us and recreate an army of hybrids." Sasuke then looked evil serious and walked beside Naruto, raping his arm around him, "I don't know about you but I don't want to put Naruto through that torture, do you?"

Iruka looked at the couple and sighed, "No, I love Naruto too, but if you don't want the institution to know, why are you here?"

Naruto, still in Sasuke's grasp, said, "We were hoping you would help us personally."

Iruka gave a face of confusion, "I'll help any way I can, what do you need help with?"

"Well," Naruto started, "Maybe you could get us into a lab alone so you can find out what happened to us and if it…" Naruto paused, looking down and pressing closer to Sasuke, "Might kill us."

Iruka sighed but then smiled, "Ok, I'll call them up right now, but as I'm doing that you two can go take showered, it's easier to test anything when it's clean."

Naruto smiled as he lead Sasuke and himself down the hallway that lead to the quest bathroom and, there, Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Do you want the quest shower first?"

Then Iruka popped his head from the living room to see the two boys and said, "Naruto, there's a bathroom in my bed room so you don't have to wait for each other to finish." Then Iruka walked passed to the kitchen.

Naruto turned to Sasuke slowly then yelled, "I call bed room shower!" and sprinted into the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

Naruto looked around the room, there was a bed on the wall in the middle of the room with a TV in front of it. The walls were plain white as well with no Hollo-window or any window for that matter. The lights turned on when Naruto had walked in and now Naruto was looking at a picture of Iruka and a young boy that looked stunningly like Naruto.

Naruto looked away from the picture and walked into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunrusausu

Sasuke had finished his shower early and was sitting in Iruka's bed room, waiting on Naruto to come out. Sasuke looked around the room looking at every thing, but not touching. Then Sasuke found the picture of Iruka and a small boy that resembled Iruka and Naruto in some ways.

Sasuke was about to liberate more on the picture if he hadn't heard the water turn off and the room was silent save for Sasuke's breathing and the muffled foot steps that could be heard from within the bathroom. Sasuke looked down at his own appearance and quickly discarded the thin towel that he had loosely around his waist and put the boxers and dark blue jeans back on but when he reached for his 'fallen angel' t-shirt, the bathroom door opened as steam and a 2/3rd naked Naruto emerged from the bathroom and Sasuke was frozen where he stood.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him and froze as well. Naruto's ears flattened against his head from the embarrassment but didn't relies that with his blush and shy face he had on made him look very uke-ish and it turned Sasuke on.

In this day and age there is love. When you are born from your 'mother', males and females could experience the joy of child birth now, your first emotion you feel when your born is love which comes from your mother but then you feel sadness as you are taken from your mother straight to a lab where they more than likely taken away most of your emotions and feelings, some times love even. Only rich families can keep their children but poor families can only have one, all the other children after that become property of the government and grow up in a home that is almost like an orphanage but with areas where they are always testing you.

Sasuke was blessed to have stayed with his family, even if they did later on sell him to the institution. He was taught to love and that one can be loved back, even when the government someone that they have chosen for you unless your rich.

Naruto on the other hand only knows little on love, spending most of hid life in an orphanage, then a jail cell, and finally the institution. Iruka has shown him fatherly love, but Sasuke, on the other hand, is making Naruto feel a different love that he can't classify and Naruto, even if this new emotion scares him, wants to understand it better.

Naruto played with his tail when the moment was too much for him and he was just making himself cuter in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, spread his wings out making sure not to break anything and rapped them protectively around Naruto and himself.

Ears perked up in surprise, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking calmly but seriously at him. Naruto's ears flattened back again from the embarrassment but also the warmth of their position they were in. Sasuke then rapped his arms around Naruto's bare waist as to pull the cat boy closer into his body.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's bare chest to hide the blush that was presently on hid face. Sasuke rested his chin on top of Naruto's head in between his ears. A smirk appeared on his face as he felt Naruto timidly raped his own arms around Sasuke.

They stayed like that until Naruto whispered out, "Sasuke?"

"Hmm" said Sasuke.

"I'm scared, " said Naruto as he rubbed his face in to Sasuke's bare chest.

Sasuke flinched as the hairs on Naruto's head tickled his chin and neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and breathed in his clean fresh scent.

"I know and I'm scared too. I'm scared they'll find us here and take you away from me."

Sasuke ranted.

Naruto lifted his head a little, "Why are you scared about them taking me away?"

Sasuke was quiet thinking of a way to say what he wanted and decided to come out with it, "I want to always protect you and I can't do that if they take you away from me."

Naruto smiled and said, "And why do you want to protect me?"

Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto away to look him in the eyes, Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto forward to kiss him so softly that it was only just a brush of lips over one another.

Sasuke pulled away only an inch and said breathily, "Because I love you Naruto."

Naruto smiled as his insides tickled with happiness of what Sasuke's words meant to him. He smiled brightly at Sasuke and said, "Good, I love you too!"

Sasuke chuckles softly, kissed Naruto atop of his head, and when back to put his shirt back on and said, "Hurry up and change, Iruka is cooking for us." He said and grabbed his shirt.

Naruto ran into the bathroom and changed back into his crimson jeans and shirt and returned to help Sasuke into his own shirt and they both walked into the living room where Iruka was serving microwave food.

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasu**

**Sweet, it's the longest I've written so be happy and I hope you liked the NaruXSasu moment I put in there, if you did like it, if you **_**didn't**_**, tell me, REVIEW! I can't stress this more, it makes us writers write more faster and better if you give feedback so tell me what you liked or didn't ****NOW!!!!!**


	5. Nightmares

**Hello lovely readers! This is the 5****th**** chapter and if at any time you get confused during it, do message me about it or, you know, coughREVIEWcoughcough.**

**Disclaimer:…. It should be too plainly clear that I own none of the characters.**

**Claimer: But, I do own the plot and idea for this story, I also own all clothing mentioned in earlier chapters an in this one, so HA!**

**Anyways, on with the story...**

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru**

After their 'dinner', Iruka insisted the boys rest for a while. Naruto started to decline until he yawned and his eyes were starting to get heavy. Sasuke lead them both to the guest bedroom which was across the hall from the bathroom. As they walked into the room they noticed that there was no light unit to show them where anything was. So, with the door still open so that the hall light spilled in, Naruto and Sasuke changed into spare clothes that Iruka had and went to bed.

Naruto climbed into bed and rested on his left side, facing the bare wall. When Naruto felt added weight on the bed, he turned into Sasuke's chest as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto snuggles into Sasuke as the other boy rested his chin on Naruto's head and blew into one of Naruto's ears, watching it move about.

"Mm…what?" said Naruto tiredly.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, "Your ears are just very fascinating to me."

Naruto sighed and Sasuke flinched, "Whatever, just no raping me in my sleep, ok?"

"Awww" Sasuke whined until Naruto turned away and crossed his arms, "Ok, ok, I'll do it later." He then kissed Naruto on top of his head rewrapped his arms around Naruto, as said boy moved his tail to wrap around Sasuke, and they both fell asleep.

_Sasuke was in a white room with a chair and the silhouette of someone in front of him. Sasuke felt dread at the pit of his stomach and tried relaxing his shoulders but felt he couldn't move anything, Sasuke looked behind him and was shocked to see that his wings were no longer on his back. He turned to speak but found his voice had left him. Then he heard his voice come from the shadow._

"_You are weak, attempt it. It's futile to promise you'll protect anyone, especially not the one who is the dearest to you, the one is the most likely to be hurt by your own hands," Said the faceless shadow slowly and menacingly._

_Sasuke turned around to see Naruto tied to the chair, his ears flat against his hair from fright and sadness and fear in his violet eyes._

_Sasuke couldn't move as he saw the shadow moved to where Naruto was, "He is truly beautiful, do you think? I bet he would look much better in a laboratory, with scientist opening him up and looking at his hybrid insides, you would get a large reward for turning him in. Besides, he doesn't look like he has too long to live," then the shadow pulled out a knife and pressed it to Naruto's throat, moved it up to his lips, cheeks, and back down again._

_The shadow turned to face Sasuke for the first time since their encounter, its red eyes glaring at him, "Kill him."_

_The shadow pushed the knife into Sasuke's hands, who took it with out question and turned towards Naruto. Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes and whimpered out, "Sasuke…" tears at the edges of his fear clouded eyes._

_Sasuke took the knife and thrusts it forward toward Naruto…_

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and tried to regain his breathing slowly, his body shook softly and his brow was coated in cold sweat, and looked over to Naruto who was still wrapped into his body. Sasuke stayed awake until Iruka came in and quickly told them to get dressed.

Naruto just snuggled closer to Sasuke mumbling something about five more minutes and Sasuke couldn't help but smile fondly at the smaller boy. His vision was then haunted with the image on the sad pained Naruto and Sasuke looked away. He moved off the bed as Naruto groaned behind him as Sasuke redressed into his 'you laugh because…' shirt and dark jeans.

Naruto rolled around searching for missing warmth and succeeded in falling off the bed and groaned as he sat himself up slowly, a dazed look to his face and looked up to see Sasuke staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nani?" Naruto asked dazed, Sasuke looked away.

"Get up and get dressed, we have testing to do," said Sasuke with more strain in his voice than he wanted.

Naruto stayed on the floor for a minute and then got up and put on his white striped pants and his 'I do my own stunts' shirt and left Sasuke who was in the bathroom. Naruto was a little put off from Sasuke's voice when he spoke to him. Sasuke didn't normally sound like that, and it hurt Naruto's brain and heart to think of the reasons why Sasuke could have been mad at him.

Naruto went into the living room to sit on the posh leather couch and waited for Iruka to come into the room and take them to the lab. When Sasuke walked into the room and Naruto looked at his lap, hairs covering he wide sad eyes, ears flat against his head. Sasuke sat on the other side from Naruto and they stayed quiet until Iruka came in the tension filled room and took the boys to the lab room.

When they went into the room, Iruka told them that there were no cameras or other scientists observing this so no need to wear their coats and hats. Iruka left to go get the necessary tools for the lab and left Naruto and Sasuke alone to bask in their own tension. Sasuke chanced a glance at Naruto and images of a knife through the blonde's chest flashed in his mind and Sasuke looked away, shuddering at his own thoughts creation. After a few more minutes, Sasuke finally spoke, "After these tests, I think we should stop seeing each other."

'Nani!?" Naruto exclaimed as he faced Sasuke, "Doushite? What did I do?"

Sasuke sighed, "You didn't do anything, I just think it would be better for both of us."

Naruto was now in front on Sasuke, eyes narrowed and his ears straight up from anger, "Why!? I thought you said you wanted to protect me, and you could only do that if you are with me, why do you want to leave me!?"

Sasuke didn't look Naruto in the eyes, "I do want to protect you, I just now know I can't. I could hurt you."

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Naruto as he threw his fist at Sasuke as struck him on the cheek.

Sasuke reached a hand to touch were Naruto had hit him and winced in pain, but keep his head from facing Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, reaching a shaking hand toward Sasuke only to have it caught and Sasuke to face him with bright red and black eyes burning a hole into Naruto's own eyes, "I could kill you! I wish I really could protect you but I cant anymore, I'm too dangerous. You have no idea, Naruto, what I'm feeling right now, I wish I could tell you but…" and he dropped Naruto's hand and the blonde ran from the room, tears falling form his eyes.

Sasuke didn't look up until Iruka came into the lab room. Iruka looked around and turned to Sasuke, "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged and Iruka was now so close to Sasuke, that said boy had to step back as Iruka yelled, "What do you mean you don't know where Naruto is? Did he go out side of this room?"

Sasuke just nodded and was now being held against the wall by his shirt, "Do you know what you've done?! Naruto doesn't know his way around here and he's a walking science experiment out there. Someone is going to find him and do things to him that I don't want to think about!" Iruka tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt, "And I thought you wanted to protect him, I bet you wanted him to be found by the institution and you escape with out a burden like him, well I hope you're happy!"

Iruka released his hold on Sasuke and the boy dropped to the floor. '_Naruto is in trouble, I can't protect him, I am weak, I should die…'_

"_No! Go find Naruto!"_

'_What? Who's that?'_

The mysterious voice didn't answer Sasuke but Sasuke felt a serge of energy explode inside of him. His body was hot and he felt his wings melt into his back and his whole body was surrounded by wisps of black air and his eyes flashed all red and narrowed. Sasuke's teeth became shaper as he ripped the air with a blood curling howl and he rammed threw the steel doors with only one thought in his mind, '_Save Naruto, kill everyone else…'_

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru**

**Well there you are, now for notes:**

**Doushite: why?**

**Nani: what**

**If anything else confused you message me or whatever and please please please please please please please please REVIEW! Can not stress this enough and it makes me feel like you actually care for my works, and every author wants feed bad, good or other wise. So until next chapter, Adiosu! (Goodbye)**


	6. The blue light

**YEAH, Second to last chapter (awwww). So, yes while righting this chapter I got into a fight and was really pissed so if any of the fighting scenes scares you (or you find is really crap) I am sorry in advanced.**

**Disclaimer: …do not own characters. **

**Claimer: I own idea, plot line, and twist of this story.**

**On with the story!**

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru**

Naruto was in a dark room and couldn't move his hands or his legs; in fact, he didn't even think he could touch the floor. Naruto tried to recall what had happened, he was walking down the hall, crying from what him and Sasuke were arguing about, and he had ran into a girl with pink hair, green eyes and a lab coat. Naruto instantly wanted to run away, that is until girl said, "Oh, you must be Uzumaki-sempi's son."

Naruto looked down at her and nodded, she only came up to his chin, the girl stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san, I am Sakura."

Naruto shook her hand and looked at her with a hard glare, "You don't think I'm weird?"

Sakura giggled but shook her head, "Of course not Uzumaki-san, I've seen much worse in my own lab research."

Naruto smiled and looked behind him, "Ano, Sakura-san, do you think you could help me find my _dad's_ room?"

Sakura smiled broadly and nodded her head, "Absolutely, I know where all institution personal live."

So Sakura lead Naruto to the elevators to go to Iruka's apartment. When they stepped inside, Sakura pulled out a gumball from her pocket, "Want one, Uzumaki-san?"

"Sure, arigatougozaimasu," and Naruto popped the gum in his mouth and as soon as Naruto started chewing, he felt dizzy and unbalanced. His legs were giving out from underneath him and everything around him was becoming distorted. "Sakura-san, I don't feel… so…" and with that Naruto black out.

Naruto still thought he was asleep but was proven wrong when a pair of hands went behind him and removed the eye cover for him to see Sakura sitting in front of him, smiling sweetly, "Glad to see you finally awake Uzumaki-san or should I call you subject 10842?"

Naruto's eyes widened and soon a growl erupted from his throat as he tried to lung at the offensive woman in front of him but found that his arms and legs were indeed, bound to a wall by steel cuffs that could hold even the worse patient. Naruto looked around the room to see armed guards surrounding him and Sakura, guns at the ready to fire if he even so much as attempted to escape. Naruto refocused on Sakura with such venom in his eyes that if looks could kill…

"Uzumaki-san, don't be like that, this is for your own good and the good of the entire world. " Sakura said calmly to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes flashed orange, "And how is that? You think knocking me out, pointing guns at me, and latching me to a wall is for my own good?"

Sakura sighed, stood up and walked toward Naruto who strained with all his might against the cuffs, growling as she stroked his cheeks, tracing the whiskers marks and smiled sweetly, "To think, you were right under our noses and almost escaped again if she didn't spot you."

"She? Who is she?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes, my good friend, Hinata, told me that a boy fitting the escaped convict's description was in the building. We watched the security cameras for a while and saw you walk into Iruka's room. We had to wait until either you or your friend, subject 10906, were alone. We only need one of you." Sakura explained and continued inspecting Naruto.**(A/N: I have nothing against Hinata, the story just went that way, gomen to anyone who is a huge Hinata fan)**

The smiling faced Hinata appeared in Naruto's head and he hung his head low '_why is everyone I trust betraying me?', _"So what are you going to do?"

Sakura clapped her hands together, "That's what I'm talking about, corporation is so much easier than force. Well first, we're going to put you into a painless sleep and when you wake up, you'll be back with Iruka and your friend."

Naruto looked skeptical, so Sakura continued, "You have no real choice in this, Uzumaki-san. You either except out terms or we kill you and you never see Iruka or this world again."

Naruto felt like crying, Sasuke didn't want to protect him in his time of need. His ears flattened to his head and his tail did not stir between his legs and his body relaxed. He only let one tear escape his eyes.

"I'll go," Naruto started, "If I can see Iruka first."

"Absolutely, and don't worry," Sakura cooed, "this will all be over soon."

Then a voice popped into Sakura's hidden ear piece, "Sakura-sama?"

Sakura turned from Naruto and put a hand to her ear, "This is Sakura, what is it?"

"We have a problem," said the voice, "there's something in the building, it's extremely fast and terribly strong. I sent guards out but as soon as they get even five feet from it, they drop like flies."

Sakura listened closely until there was a loud bang heard on the other line and the person talking to her could be heard screaming in pain, crashes and shouts were heard then it was quiet, until the line went dead.

Sakura cursed lightly and turned to Naruto, all smiles once more. "It seems that there is something very dangerous in the building, and we don't want him coming in here and killing you, now do we?"

Sakura then waved for four guards to un-cuff Naruto as the others watched the only known door that lead to the room, guns at the ready to fire. Sakura, the four guards, and a very resistant Naruto down a secret hallway that only opened from Sakura's key card. The guards that were left to protect the door saw the door restrain against an opposing force on the other side. They watched as the door moved toward them a few more times before everything stopped and it became eerily quiet. One guard lowered his weapon and walked toward the door cautiously. He pressed his ear to the door and heard muffled growling on the other side and then the door exploded, a blue light followed a dark figure that landed on his feet mingled within the masses of guards who fired round after round at where the figure stood. After a while the shots dies down and, after the smoke had cleared, the guards walked forward to find the figure gone.

They rearmed but one by one, they began falling out. For fear of their own lives, the remaining guards started firing wildly, shooting randomly and even hitting each other. Finally, after all was quiet, only one guard stood alone, surrounded by his fallen comrades. He stood, shaking with his gun at the ready. Soon the dark figure appeared quietly behind the single guard.

"Boo," Said the figure and the guard whirled around to fire at the intruder only to have his gun snatched from his hands. The guard was pushed against the wall, his feet a few inches off the ground, dangling helplessly. The guard looked into the demonic red eyes of the shadow like figure.

"What do you want?" choked out the guard as breathing was becoming very hard for him.

The figure growled deep with in his throat, "Where is Naruto?"

"Who?" the guard questioned but soon regretted it as the pressure on his neck increased, "coughI think Sakura-sama took him cough to her office through that cough door," the guard pointed to the direction of the secret door.

The figure turned to the direction of where the guard was pointing and then turned back to him, "arigatougozaimasu," and snapped the guard's neck in two and watched him crumple to the floor, blood spilling from his mouth.

The figure started for the secret door, pushing energy into his arm and hand which appeared as a blue light, _'Naruto…I'm coming…I promise.'_

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru**

**Hope you enjoyed it some words to know:**

**Arigatougozaimasu: Thank you very much.**

**Gomen: Sorry **

**And one chapter left so keep an eye out for it!**


	7. The Last of the hybrids

**Hello my readers, last chapter in this story tears, anyways, just to shed some light on a few things: Dorm mates last, to the longest, four years, and you'll find out why in a minute. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto**

**Claimer: I do own the plot line and idea for this story**

**So now enjoy.**

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru**

Naruto was now squirming so much on the steel cuffs; the metal was cutting into his skin. His shirt was removed and his chest had all sorts of wires, needles and tubes going for him to machines that were monitoring his heart rate, brain waves and other internal happenings. Sakura approached Naruto with a smile on her face and looked down at Naruto, who was lying atop of a metal lab table.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, checking the machines and then turned back to Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, I am sorry that we had to relocate, but don't worry, you will see Iruka-sempi, after the operation."

Naruto laid still on the table and watched as Sakura turned on the video intercom, "Director-sama, subject 10842 is here and ready for his operation."

The silhouette of the man on the screen replied: "Excellent, I'll be down momentarily."

Naruto looked at Sakura from his place on the table, "Wait, your not doing the operation?"

Sakura turned around, "Oh, no, this is to special an operation for a first year doctor to handle. No, you'll have the honor of having the Director himself study you," she then left the room.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowed his breathing and focused with his mind on Sasuke, even if he didn't want to protect Naruto, Naruto still wanted to think about on of the very few people to show him love. Naruto recalled when he first came into the institution, he was 12. Back then, he was all alone, he was only a kid. That year, Naruto had a dorm mate named Neji who was disowned by his uncle, while his cousin was scared and worked a paid job at the institution. Naruto and him only slept in the same room as Neji would ramble about fate, him and Naruto didn't get along until Neji had an accident and he was told he only had a month to live and Neji blamed it all on fate until Naruto told him fate _can_ be changed. Naruto turned out to be right; Neji didn't die because of another accident that countered each other. Neji was Naruto's dorm mate for an entire year until his uncle took him away. Neji gave Naruto a note before he left stating that Neji was very proud to have meet someone who saw things that other looked past or avoided and that he, Neji, he they both lived any longer, then Neji would find Naruto to tell him in person that he loved, very deeply.

Gaara was Naruto's new room mate. He never slept because of a lab he was in accidentally altered his brain waves and messed with his sleep patterns, but, after two years with the boy, Naruto found that Gaara was a very powerful, slightly monotone, speaker. When they were waiting, Gaara and Naruto persuaded a guard to let them out of there cell to go the bathroom alone. They got out, but by the time they had reached the restroom, Gaara stopped them to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips and told him that he didn't know if they could escape or not but if they did, he would want to, hopefully have a child with him, but by then they were caught an Gaara was moved to another institution.

Naruto's new dorm mate was named Kiba and he lasted a good three years. They were like twins and that is why Kiba protected Naruto like an older brother would his smaller cuter brother. Naruto was happy him and Kiba got along every time they were to together, but then there was a freak accident where Kiba's lungs got shrunk to the size of golf balls and had to be treated immediately. Kiba was sent to an American institution for further look at what had happened.

Then Sasuke came and, until a few days ago, they hardly socialized. Naruto sighed, and focused as much as he could on Sasuke. His smell, his touch, his entire being, _'Sasuke…'_

'_Naruto…'_came the faint reply.

Naruto snapped his eyes open. He was positive he had heard Sasuke's voice in his mind, either from insanity, desperation, or he had really connected to Sasuke. Naruto felt tears prickle to the rim of his eyes and he let them spill down his cheek. At least he heard Sasuke before the director came to take him apart. Naruto closed his eyes as more tears spilled past his eyes then he heard a voice, "Naruto, why are you crying?"

Naruto, thinking it was in his mind replied out loud, "Because the one I love the most isn't with me."

The voice seemed to get closer as it asked, "And who do you love?"

Naruto cried silent tear, his hazy eyes opened slightly as he whispered out, "Sasuke…"

The voice seemed to chuckle as it replied, getting louder with every word, "Good, because I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto snapped open his eyes fully and looked around the room to finally land on a very dark shadow like figure with red eyes staring softly at Naruto with a fait blue glow around him. Naruto gasped lightly as he watched the shadow regain color and wings sprouted from his back. His red eyes returned to dark brown and Naruto's Sasuke appeared before the other boy. The cat boy could not hold back the tears that were now flowing freely from his eyes as he whispered out, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke leaned close to Naruto's face, walking his lips on the tear stained cheek while speaking out, "Miss me?"

Naruto nodded his head furiously and Sasuke lifted his head, "Good," and planted his lips on Naruto's in a soft and yet passionate lip lock.

By the time they separated there were two figures standing at the door, one being Sakura, the second was a tall man with black hair, dark eyes, a thin line for a mouth. In fact, the man had an uncanny resemblance to someone he knew.

"Oh my, it looks like we are interrupting something, Director-sama," said Sakura, who glanced up to the man.

"Sakura, I would like some time alone with theses two boy, please," said the man calmly.

Sakura bowed and backed away from the man, "Of course, Director-sama," and with that, the door closed and all focus was on Sasuke and the man.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Sasuke, I just noticed that this guy looks a lot like you."

Sasuke and the man held each other gaze as Sasuke replied, "That's because this man once was my father."

The man smiled lightly, "That's correct, it's good to see you again too, Takeo. How have you been? I almost didn't recognized you from your new additions," stated Sasuke's father, motioning to Sasuke's wings.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the blue light started to spread around his body and black air waves weaves about his body as his eyes turned back to scarlet red. A growl erupted from Sasuke as he spoke out, "Yeah, it's what happens when you get to live most of your life in a boring redundant sci-fi movie, but what can I say, you seem pretty well off."

Sasuke's father keep the smirk on his face, "yes, a year or so ago, after I sold everything I owned, I was handed this position at this fine institution when it's previous director, a good friend of mine, passed away."

Sasuke's wings were now gone and he looked demonic once more, "Why didn't you start the family back up again then? Didn't you care about mother or Itachi?"

Sasuke's father then walked toward Sasuke and placed a large hand on the boy's shoulder, "Takeo-"

"I go by Sasuke now," Sasuke corrected.

"Sasuke," started his father, "the other family fled to the Americas. I haven't heard from them in so many years," he then seemed to daze off before directing his attention back to Sasuke, "I no longer care for them and now that I have you once more by my side, I shall show you all that is to be learned at this institution so when I leave this forsaken world, you'll take my place."

There was a pregnant silence before Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Whatever I choose, Naruto would have to stay at the institution, right?"

Sasuke's father nodded, "yes, we still want to study his DNA and learn from it, it can change the world."

Sasuke, still in demonic form, stretched his arms above his head and grunted, "Yeah, I don't like any of this shit that your offering me," and with that Sasuke brought his hand, aglow with blue light, down on the steel table, shattering it to pieces releasing Naruto who hugged Sasuke from behind, for Sasuke had turned back to face his father, nuzzling his shoulder blades.

Sasuke's father rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Sasuke, I'm very disappointed in you, never were you this rash and rebellious when you were younger," he looked up to lock gazes with his son's, "I guess it is for the best."

Suddenly, a gun was revealed from under Sasuke's father's lab coat. A shot was fired, 'NO!'s were heard and everything stilled. Sasuke looked down to where the shot would have penetrated his skin, but instead saw cat ears and blonde hair. Naruto had his head buried in Sasuke's chest as his back faced the boy's father and a very obvious bloody spot, spilling from his skin on the floor. Naruto looked up to Sasuke shakily and whispered, "Sasuke, I'm so tired."

Sasuke nodded his head and laid Naruto behind him and spoke to him, "I promise I'll be right back, will you wait for me?"

Naruto nodded and whispered out, "I'll always wait for you Sasuke," and with that he closed his eye.

Sasuke leant forward to feel Naruto's heart beat, but it was very faint. Sasuke then stood up, slowly. Black and blue waves pulsed around him and his eyes narrowed so much that his entire eyes was covered in scarlet. His body was now the color of the shadows and his wings reformed evil demonic upon his back. He turned to face his father and let out a blood curling howl. His right arm began pulsing black and blue. Sasuke appeared to his father now a Got of Death.

Sasuke stared at his father, black swirls moving fiercely about his body. No words said but you could tell Sasuke was about to unleash hell. He then watched his father face morph into one of horror as Sasuke plunged his arm into the floor. The impacted pulsed down the building till it was split in two and started to crumple from the base up.

Sasuke walked over to his Naruto as the building shook and picked up the small cat boy. Sasuke, while still holding Naruto, knocked a hole in one of the walls and was about to leave when his father's voice prolonged his escape, "son, why are you doing this? It cant be all for that one mutant child!?"

Sasuke turned to his father, "The reason father is because he's all I've got left," and with that said, Sasuke took to the skies, his Naruto in his arms and his father's agonizing screams behind him.

Down below, Iruka, who was warned before hand by Sasuke to get everyone out of the building, stood with the other scientists and personal as they watched the institution fall to its foundation. Sakura came to stand next to Iruka and turned to him, "Now what do we do?"

Iruka walked toward the rubble and picked up a fallen stone, "We rebuild, but this time it will be only for the betterment of mankind with no more testing on people or animals. This earth is running out of resources for us, I suggest we talk to the Americas and see if we can devise a plan to make a new plant Earth, like Mars."

Sakura smiled and bowed, "Right away, Director-sama."

Up above, Sasuke, who had changed back to his original winged self, was holding Naruto close to him, trying to keep his tear from spilling. Naruto was thankfully still alive, but only barley. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cold cheek and to the boys' relief, Naruto opened his eyes.

Sasuke floated in mid air and looked down to Naruto "Are you still tired, Naruto?"

Naruto let a few tears slip passed his eyes as he nodded. He reached up to kiss Sasuke and they both lost themselves in each other. As the kiss progressed, Sasuke flew up through the destroyed atmosphere, leaving trails of tears where they passed. Soon Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and smiled softly, tears frozen where they fell as they came closer to leaving the Earth's skies. As Naruto Snuggles to Sasuke, muttering softly, "I love…you….Sasuke…"

Sasuke continued to fly higher, his wings stiffened and his breath was leaving him, but before he too lost consciousness, he whispered out, "I…l-love y-you Naruto…d-don't…f-f-forget your…your…promise," and with that, Sasuke broke the earth's barrier where him and Naruto's bodies were preserved in the outer space's grip.

**100 years later…**

Asia and America worked together to create a world on Mars where they now had more than plenty of resources to create a world that was calm and very balanced. The head of the UNM, United Nations of Mars, was the descendent of Iruka Uzumaki, Miaru Uzumaki, with the help of her advisor, Sabaku Haruno (**A/N: forgive me if I spelled her last name wrong)**, the decedent of Sakura Haruno.

During one of the new space crafts explorations, it found on ice rock floating near the old Earth's orbit and it had traces of information from the old Earth, so they returned with it and gave it to their scientist who cracked open the rock to find a fine statue to set in front of the UNM headquarters.

It was a statue of what looked like an angel only he wore pants and had spiked hair that held in his arms a boy with cat ears and a cat tail. They both seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, with traces of what seemed like tears on their faces. If you look closely, you'll see the smile on their faces and their hands intertwined with each other.

Owari

**Narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru**

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
